When a laptop or notebook computer is initially switched on, the operating temperature of the computer is typically near room temperature. As the laptop computer continues to operate, however, the operating temperature rises. Most newer laptop or notebook computers have some fan technology for dissipating computer heat buildup. Sometime during operation of the laptop computer, a fan begins to operate and the temperature rise of the computer is slowed. In prolonged sessions, however, people have noticed laptop computer temperatures continue to rise.
As will be appreciated, laptop computers having faster processors tend to run at temperatures which are elevated in comparison to other computers. Moreover, research has shown newer laptop computers with increased memory, processor and video features often run at temperatures which are elevated as compared to other computers. Additionally running certain kinds of software programs, like intense video games or video editing, over extended time periods generally increases the operating temperature of the laptop computer. In short, laptop computer operating temperatures typically can range from about 10° to about 140°; temperatures which are hot enough to cause sever burns to a person's skin.
During use of a laptop computer, everyone likes to sit a little differently. Some people like having their laptop computer sitting flat on their laps while others prefer having the laptop computer tilted one way or the other. One of the problems with laptop computers, however, is that they simply slide around if they are held at any angle other than flat. Accordingly, and to inhibit sliding movements thereof, a bottom side of the laptop computer is usually held flat against the lap of the user.
Most laptop or notebook computers dissipate heat through a bottom side thereof. Accordingly, if the laptop computer is used for extended periods of time in non-desk situations, the person using the laptop computer may be forced to position themselves into uncomfortable positions. By forcing a person to repetitively position their body to work in unnatural positions, i.e., causing the person using the laptop to fold their legs under the laptop computer or bracing the laptop computer with a person's body, can cause physical injury or harm.
The majority of known laptop computer pads simply fail to provide meaningful protection against heat transference between the bottom of the laptop computer and the skin of the person having the laptop computer situated on their laps. Moreover, and besides failing to offer meaningful protection against heat transference, such known lap top computer support pads only serve to trap heat between such support pad and the person's skin. Thus, prolonged operation of the computer on a person's lap is often times impractical.
Additionally, one of the preeminent reasons people purchase laptop computers is such that they can take it with them wherever they go. That is, portability is an important consideration. In today's fast paced world of travel, any extra weight or bulk is a problem. Although offering rigidity, most known laptop computer stands cannot collapse to a size convenient for travel and are too bulky to fit into conventional laptop computer cases.
Thus, there is a continuing need and desire for a laptop computer support platform which inhibits heat transference therethrough, which is lightweight and yet offers the rigidity required to support a laptop computer, and which is designed to dissipate heat from a bottom side of the laptop computer during extended use thereby prolonging the usefulness of the laptop computer.